The present invention relates to a rivet setting device.
Such a rivet setting device is e.g. known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,883. In this rivet setting device, the electric drive motor is in continuous operation during use of the rivet setting device. The electric drive motor is connected to the crank drive via a coupling mechanism, so that a rivet setting operation can be carried out. After the rivet setting operation has been carried out, the electric drive motor and the rivet setting means are decoupled from one another. However, it has been found that the manufacture of such a rivet setting device is expensive because of the complicated coupling mechanism. Moreover, on account of the weight of the complicated coupling mechanism, the rivet setting device is difficult to handle. Since the electric drive motor is constantly running during use of the rivet setting device, the power consumption is very high. Therefore, such a rivet setting device is not suited for storage battery operation in the case of which the power consumption should be as low as possible.